Ernst Skywalker
Ernst Skywalker, is a Force-sensitive human male,the Leader of the Confederacy of Independent systems a Master of the Force, and The deuteragonist of GoAnimate: The Rise of The Sith. he's a powerful jedi who is destined to defeat Darth Vaderand his Sith empire and Bring order to the Galaxy. during the Conflict known as The War with The Sith empire.he invaded the very planet of korriban with his fleet, ordering all sith lords on the planet to be killed on sight and when he landed on the planets surface he butchered all the sith on the entire planet becoming the greatest hero in the history of the galaxy. and earning the title of the greatest sith killer of all time,and some months later after the attack on Korriban skywalker led a final campaign against the evil sith empire, and with the help of a new unknown ally eventually destroyed the star forge putting an end to the sith empire and winning the war, crushing them. and making the galaxy a better place Ernst Skywalker was a promising student of Jedi order,and a master of the of the Force. Rising through the ranks, skywalker was feared by his rivals even in his early days, having mastered the art of lightsaber combat and manipulation of the Force.but Nevertheless,and after hearing about the tales of the sith, he was determined to destroy The them and the Dark Side and so charted his own path to power, believing it was his destiny to rule the galaxy. and so he fled to the planet Kamino where he would create the most noble army the galaxy had ever known he then whent to all the different corporations around the galaxy and there they woud make him fleets of unimaginable power and after paying the techno union, the bankig clan, and the nemodiands for the fleet, he fled to unknown space where He promoted admiral Nicklas to grand admiral, who later became his most faithful ally. he then Assembled a massive army of clone troopers, and During his early years,after forming The Confederacy of Independent Systems, he would order all the companies he had allied himself with to construct massive space stations that would orbit around planets he had conquered, but he's biggest project yet was his personal space station which he built in an astroid field, and here he would rule over his galactic confederacy for a while commanding the greatest army in the galaxy and possessing a mastery of the Force and lightsaber combat which left him nearly unrivaled During battle. skywalker always wore a black cape, black tunic, black gloves, black pants, a black belt and black boots making him a fear-inspiring sight. he has an army of 3,000,000,000,000,000,000 clone troopers and a fleet of 2000.000.000 starships his flagship the malevolence is the biggest ship in the entire fleet making even his harrower class dreadnought ships the size of an escape pod... POWERS AND ABILITIES __________________________________________________________ Ernst skywalker is a true master of the force with his famous and favorite force power being force lighting using it to burn or kill his enemies in battle but he's also used it for something totally diffrent once repairing damaged computers and fixing electricity on his ships. he is also a master of the lightsaber and when he attacked korriban he used his force sense to target every female sith on the planet cutting off their heads without decapitating any male sith once TRIVIA ___________________________ * Ernst skywalker has created his own jedi code it goes like this: peace is a truth there is only justice through battle i gain strength through strength,power through power, victory through victory the galaxy is saved there is no death there is only the force and i am its master * Ernst skywalker is the only jedi to have the highest sith kill count in galactic history his being: 1200.000 * Ernst skywalker is the only jedi to succeed in taking over the galaxy Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters